You're my angel
by TG68
Summary: [BleachxTekken]Crossover. After Aizen attack Soi Fong been order to find a new captain. Sorry I'm not good at summaries. SoixJin, HitsugayaxHinamori, and other pairings.
1. finding a new captain

**Hi this is my first bleach story so don't on it too much lol alright?**

**I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding a new captain 

In soul society, all ten captains met in the meeting room as they lined up in two lines as General Yamamoto was in front.

"As you know lost three captains as the enemies number increase while ours decreases today I brought you here because we are going to get a new captain." The general spoke.

All the captains gave him a confused looked.

"I'll let you discuss this before I show you who I've picked." The general said.

They got in a circle as they began to discuss the matter.

"This captain better be good at fight because if he not I'm going have fun cutting him" Kenpachi said smirking.

"Whatever as long as he doesn't get in my way," Soi Fong said crossing her arms.

They all got back into their lines as General Yamamoto clear his throat.

"Now since you have discussed I'll show you who I've picked to become captain." Then he took out a picture as they all gather. The picture had a man in it he had spiky black hair with some bangs coming down.

"General why him," Toushirou asked.

"He has been announced world strongest three times three times in a row that is why and also that boy had a huge amount of spirit energy probably more than Ichigo."

"Sir he so young though he looks like he is a little older than Soi Fong." Ukitake said.

"Was that suppose to be a compliment" She glared at him. He sweat drop, nodded smiling and waving his hand in front of him.

"I'd think they make a great couple Soi Fong you need a man in you're life anyways," Unohana said smiling.

"Yeah right like anyone would like a tomboy like her she better off being a lesbian and plus the boy is one ugly human I mean I look a lot better." Mayuri said closing his eye.

"Ha my butt you look like dead skunk that even an ant wouldn't eat at least he's cute." She said. As most of them, burst out laughing. Mayuri just scoffed.

"Toushiou did you do that cause that was cold." Kenpachi said between laughs.

"I don't think I could be that cold." Toushirou said then continued laughing.

Then the General cleared his throat as they began to calm down.

"Now since we got that out of the way Soi Fong I want to go get him," Yamamoto said.

"What, why me," Soi Fong said unfolding her arms.

"Well you did say he was cute and plus a girl like you could use some use sometime off."

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Good there some cloths for in you're office," Yamamoto said. She nodded again and left.

_At the world of the living…_

Soi Fong walking through the park looking at the note that had all the information about the boy she was looking for. She was wearing a pink tank top with some blue jeans and white and black flip-flops.

"Man this sucks where the hell is this guy I mean at least they could give me direction or something sending me out just like that I don't even know his name-" She bumped into something causing her to fall. She was about to kick the hell out of the person but she seem to have hurt her ankle.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" A voice said. She looked up to see the person. To her surprise, it was the person she was looking for but he looked nothing like the picture he so different in real life. The picture failed to mention he was built; he was wearing a red shirt with white words, baggy blue jeans and red shoes. She turned away.

"I'm fine," She said then she tried to get up but the pain shot right back to her leg making her twitch.

"Here let me help you," He said taking her hand and gently leading her to a table. Then put her gently down on to the seat.

"So what were you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

She tried to make something up but something was telling her to tell him the truth. "Maybe order? Yeah that it" She thought to herself. "Look you might not believe this but I come from a place call soul society I came here you get you because General Yamamoto wanted you join us." She blurted out. The covered her mouth. "Smooth Soi Fong now he going to think you're wrong weirdo" Soi mentally kicked herself. She looked at him. He blinked then he did it again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell you probably think I'm crazy huh?" She bowed her head.

"No not at all matter if fact I believe you." She looked up at him and gave him a raised eyebrow. He laughed a little. "You know you're cute when you're not serious." He said smiling at her. Her check turn light pink, she folded her arms thenturned her head.

"You see ever since I was born with thing called the Devil gene that my father had. It only started to act up when I enter a tournament call the King of iron fist 3 to avenge my mother and after I did my grandfather men shot me then he shot me himself. I thought I was going to die but then I black out when I woke up I didn't know where I was. So I entered the king of iron fist tournaments to find a cure but I couldn't." He lowered his head.

She felt bad but she didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of she grabbed his hand as she started to drag him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To soul society duh," She said stilling running.

"You know my mom told me never to go with strangers." He teased.

She smirked. "The name is Soi Fong"

He looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Okay Soi Fong and mine is Jin Kazama." She nodded as they ran down the street.

* * *

**How was that for the first chapter? Good, bad?** **hope you enjoyed a review would be nice ;) Thank you! The next chapter will be up when I get my first review ;)**


	2. passing the test

**Wow I just updated this story two days ago and now it was on the third page lol well here the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Passing the test

Soi Fong and Jin just got to soul society. Knowing Soi Fong, she went to her office and changed back into her captain's outfit. When she out to see Jin he looked disappointed. She shrugged and walked a little then turned back to see Jin frowned.

"What you thought I was going to hold you're hand all the way here?" She teased while smirking then began to walk again.

"I was kind of hoping" Jin mumbled but she didn't hear.

They got to the main room where all the captains where in one line that was going left to right as Soi Fong join them.

"I presume that captain Soi Fong told you all the details why you're here." General Yamamoto said. Jin nodded and bowed. "Good but before you can become a captain you must beat one of our current captain Kenpachi when he at full power."

Kenpachi step forward he had his sword on his shoulder. "I feel bad for you kid." He said smirking while taking off his eye patch. Just then, a huge amount of spirit pressure came surrounding Kenpachi. Causing Jin fall to one knee. After a while, Jin got use to it then stood.

"I hope you're ready kid." Kenpachi said as he took his sword off his shoulder.

"More than I'll ever be" Jin said getting in his stance.

"Tell you what I'll let you get the first hit."

"You're kidding right?" Jin said.

Kenpachi stretched out his arms. Jin took the chance as he pulled his arm back as lightning started to surround it. Everyone was shocked at this then Jin punch hard to Kenpachi chest. As wind drew in his back but then nothing happen. Jin drew his fist back still in shock that nothing happen.

"Kid I'll admit that was one hell of a punch but you don't know how to use you're spirit force yet what a shame." Kenpachi said getting ready.

Then Kenpachi took a big swing, Jin tried to block it with his left gaulet but was sent flying threw the wall.

Kenpachi walked out of the hole as he dragged his sword.

"General Yamamoto this is too much Kenpachi even for a captain level isn't strong to beat him plus he doesn't even know how to use his spirit force yet" Soi Fong whisper.

"Rules are rules Soi Fong if he can't beat Kenpachi he will die trying," Yamamoto said.

Jin dodged a massive swing from Kenpachi. "Damn at this rate I'm done for." Jin thought to himself.

While that time thinking Kenpachi used it to his advantage and slashed Jin deep in his chest. Jin fell you the ground his eyes almost lifeless. "You waste your time thinking that why it lead you to a shitty ending." Kenpachi said putting his sword on his shoulder frowning.

"I can't move, I can't breathe well at least the world will be safe from me." Jin said to himself. His vision became dark.

"You can't die." A voice said to him.

"Why not I'll be doing the world a favor," Jin said to himself.

"Would you're mother want that."

"Mother…"

"Would she?"

"No."

"Then rise and say my name."

Just before Kenpachi turned to walk away, Jin got up slowly. As black and red spirit pressure started to surround him and his wound started to heal. Kenpachi smirked. "So he learned to use it."

Jin eyes started to glow white then he said. "Cry Senjin Oo ryuu ken." Then five energy waves started to go towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi tried blocking it with his sword but when it made contact the sword was cut in five then slashing Kenpachi. As five deep, slash cut where on his chest.

Jin was holding a long black and gold medium size sword that had a white lightning across it separating the black and gold.

All the captains rushed down there as Unohana laid Kenpachi down and started to heal him. As Soi Fong went over to Jin and punched him in the arm hard as Jin rubbed his arm.

"Wow that was amazing no one has ever learned to use their spirit energy, summon their Zanbatou and beat Kenpachi on the same day." Soi Fong said smirking, "by way I love you're Zanbatou all you did was form it but yet there was a massive an attack that cut Kenpachi deep." She said pointing at his Zanbatou that was sparking with lightning.

"Jin you passed I would like to talk to you in my office so we can discuss what division you'll be in and you're uniform." The general said. As Jin nodded then his Sword turned to a normal one with a sheath as he followed him.

"Hey kid." Kenpachi said still healing.

Jin turned towards him, "Yeah?"

"Good job I haven't had that much fun in a while I want a rematch one day alright." Kenpachi said grinning.

Jin grinned and nodded then went back to follow General Yamamoto. "I'd never thought he would defeat Kenpachi and summon his Zanbatou so easy this kid something special." Yamamoto said to himself.

_Second division office…_

An hour later after the fight between Jin and Kenpachi all the captains were dismissed. They went back to their quarters. Soi Fong just got finish doing her paperwork. She yawned and stretched then put her legs on the desk, put her hands behind her head and leaned on her chair. She started to watch her vice captain who was stuffing his face with chips.

Then someone knocked on their door. Soi Fong and her Vice-captain turned their attention to the door.

"Captain Soi Fong I have a message from captain Kazama Jin." The man said.

Soi Fong got up from her sit and slid open the door. The man was wearing a ninja outfit; he was on his knees with his hands above his head with a dozen purple flowers with a white wrapper that had a card in it. She took the flowers and closed the door as her Vice-captain raised an eyebrow she took the card and opened it.

"_Hey, sorry about going without saying goodbye, I was wondering what you were doing? General Yamamoto told me that your favorite color was purple so when I saw these flowers I thought you might like them. Maybe we could go hang out later that is if you are not busy or anything. Well I better let you get back to doing your work. Hope to hear from you soon."_

"_Love, Jin."_

Her Vice-captain saw her face turn red. Then it hit him like a brick.

"Captain you have a secret admirer," He yelled pointing a finger at her.

She put the paper down her face deep crimson. "Shut up don't you have paperwork to finish."

"So captain you like him don't you," Her Vice-captain said laughing.

She kicked him in the face knocking him out then she went to another room and took out a vase to put the flowers in then put it on her office desk. Then she put both of her hands on her face, which was still red as a cherry. "I should probably thank him later I think I'm going to go see Yoruichi" She said getting up and leaving.

* * *

**Kind of short I know lol well hope you enjoyed **


	3. Almost

**Uh new chapter? lol**

* * *

Chapter 3: Almost 

Soi Fong found Yoruichi the forest of Soul Society with a towel whipping her face.

"Hey" Soi Fong said going up to Yoruichi.

"Hey, what are you doing out her?" Yorichi said looking at her.

"I was just walking around by the way have you seen the new captain?"

"The new guy, I just got done teaching him."

"Teaching him?" Soi Fong looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yamamoto told me to teach him how to flash step."

"Oh, did he get it?"

"He exactly mastered it to tell you the truth in an hour he's a fast learner."

"He mastered it?" Soi Fong said surprised.

"Yeah why so interested," Yorichi said smiling evilly.

"I was just wonder do you know where he is now?" She said her face light pink.

"I think he was assigned to third division right next to yours."

Soi Fong nodded and bowed before leaving. She flash step to the third division quarter. She took a deep breathe then slid open the door to the third division office. No one was there then she walked to his room then slid the door. Jin was standing there with a captains pants but his upper body was naked. As they stared at each other for an awkward moment then she closed the door. Her face dark red, after a few minutes Jin came out fully dress in the captain's uniform that the white coat was sleeveless with a red stash worn like Soi Fong and two Shoulder sleeves and some new black gaulets.

"Um sorry for busting in like that it must have felt awkward," Soi Fong said looking down at the floor.

He chuckled then put a hand to her face making her face him. "Did you like the flowers?" He said looking in her eyes.

She nodded trying hard not to blush. He smiled. "So do I get something in return," he said moving closer to her face. Her face turned bright red.

"All captains to the main room, I repeat all captains to the main room." The speaker said.

They look at it then back at each other. Soi Fong step back towards the door then opened it.

"Hey I'll race you there," Soi Fong said turning back to face him but he was gone.

"You better hurry up then" he said a couple of feet in front of her. She turned towards him then started to run.

"Hey that not far you're cheating" She said running behind him. He laughed as they sped down the halls.

_Main room…_

When Soi Fong and Jin got to the room, all the other captains were there in there line as Jin lined up next to Soi Fong as General Yamamoto started to speak.

"It seems that hollows are appearing more in the world of the living Ichigo seems to have trouble keeping them on hold so I need two of you to go and help him."

All the captains nodded as General Yamamoto started to speak again.

"Jin I want you and Soi Fong to go." He said sternly. They both looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Jin this will be good practices for you and Soi Fong you're the only captain that has finish their paperwork."

They both nodded. "Good now you'll go to the real world as engage couple for your occupation as for now."

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Hey it was that or hobos" General Yamamoto said they both sigh and nodded.

_World of the living…_

Soi Fong and Jin just to the living world around noon as they headed to Urahara's house as they stopped at the park again as they sat at the same table but this time they sat side by side.

"So Yorichi tells me that you use to be her student," Jin said starting.

"Yeah I'd admire her I've always tried to be like her in everyway she was beautiful, strong and skillful something I'll never be." She said looking down.

"That not true you're very skilled and very strong but you want to know what." Jin said cupping her chin with his index finger. "That nothing compare to how beautiful you look." He said gently brushing her lips with his thump. She started blush as Jin started to move his face closer to her face.

Suddenly 19 hollows started to appear out of nowhere as Jin and Soi Fong got up and ejected out of their body's as they were back in their captain's uniform as Soi Fong had her Zanbatou sideways near her lower back. As Jin's was at his back waist slanted. Then they pulled their swords out and stood back to back.

"Hey how about we play a game Jin." Soi Fong said smirking.

"What do you have in mind," Jin said smiling.

"Who ever kills the most have to do something for the winner ok."

"Ok so what would I have to do if you win?"

"Let see how about you do my paperwork for a day." She said as her smirk grew.

"Then if I win you have to go bathing with me." He said as his smile turned into a smirk.

"WHAT!" She blushed but he already started to running towards the enemy.

She too started to attack as she ran up and uppercut one with her blade splitting its face in half then jumping on to another one's arm and running up to it face slashing it across the face. Jumping off it then stabbing another one in the head, zipping off that one then side kicking another one face crushing it. Landing on the ground then started to run to another one slashing it in its chest moving to the side kneeing another one making it lean forward then stabbing it in the back in the head. Then she punched one straight threw punch that had a white energy and wind surrounding her fist then connecting breaking it face. Jumping over it forward then performing many front flips then stabbing another hollow in it chest. Another hollow tried to hit her but she jumped in the air and kicked him breaking his face.

Jin started to run towards a hollow as it swung at Jin but he step to the side then stabbing it in the gut then ripped the sword out of it. Then in a flash, Jin appeared in front of another one and grabbed it face throwing it to another as the hollows were on top of each other, Jin flash step over there and stabbed both in the head as his sword hit the ground. Then one hollow ran up to Jin then Jin ripped his sword out of the ground slashing it slanted upwards. Jin ran up to two hollows he slashed one across the chest then spun around chopping off the other hollows head off. Then in a flash he was gone the hollows started to look around for him but found nothing. Suddenly Jin appeared in front of one and slashing it in the face then disappearing again. Another Hollow check to see what happen but when he did Jin appeared next to him and punching it face in then disappearing again. A hollow looked around to see if Jin was anywhere but nothing then it looked up in the air to see Jin coming down then Jin slashed him in half.

There was one hollow left as it step back a few steps frighten of what he just saw. Jin and Soi Fong looked over at each other as both were thinking the same thing. "I'm not losing this bet." They said in their mind. Then they threw their swords at it both hitting it at the same time as they went to get their swords.

"So who won?" Jin asked getting back to his body.

"I don't know I guess it a tie." She said doing the same.

"Then you know what that mean right." Jin said smirking.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"That mean you have to bath with me and I have to do you're paper work." He said leaning towards her and giving her a big smile.

"What, but it was a tie." She said starting to blush.

"Yeah it was a tie meaning we both win or both lose so it really doesn't matter." He put a hand on her face, "and I have the perfect spot for us." He said going closer to her.

"Hey there," A voice said.

They both step back from each other and turned to see who it was. It was Urahana.

"I was wondering what took you guys so long so I went looking for you." He said walking up to them.

"Sorry we were held up back some Hollows but were ok now." Soi Fong said bowing as Jin did the same.

"I see well let head to my place it getting dark." Urahana said as he started walking. As Jin followed him, Soi Fong put her hand to her face her face was still light pink.

"Almost," she said then followed them.

* * *

**Well hope you'd like it! review please :) thank you!**


	4. My day with you

**Hello! Sorry that this update is really late my internet was cut off but it back now! Well I think we waited enough on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: My day with you

Soi Fong woke up the next morning. She was wearing some purple pajamas. As she got out of bed, grabbed her toothbrush and towel then walked outside to the bedroom.

"It too early but oh well." She said yawning.

Jin got up and did the same. He was wearing a plain white shirt with some black shorts.

"Morning is such a drag," He mumbled.

They both enter the bathroom. They didn't even realize each presence. They brushed their teeth side by side still didn't seem to notice. Then Jin turned on the shower Soi Fong hands on her pajamas about to use the toilet.

"Hey Soi Fong can you pass me the soap." He said while taking off his shirt.

"Sure," she said passing him the soap.

"Thanks." He turned back to the shower, as her hands went back to her pajamas.

Then their eyes jumped open as they turned back at each other blushing madly.

In Urahana's room, he was sleeping with his legs and arms everywhere. Then there was a loud crash and screaming. As he got up and ran to the bathroom to see what happen.

Soi Fong was throwing stuff at Jin as he was dodging the best he could. Urahana let out a sigh.

"You pervert!" She yelled throwing toilet paper at him.

"Don't you think it a little early to be fighting," Urahana said yawning then going back to his room.

Soi Fong stopped throwing stuff as she started to blush.

"You can use it first and don't worry I didn't see anything." Jin said getting out.

_Few hours later in Jin's room…_

Jin sat on the edge of his bed staring at his hand.

"It hasn't acted up at all I can feel it inside me but it so easy to control it now why is it?" He asked himself.

Suddenly Soi Fong came in with a stack of paper that would take months to finish then dropped it in front of him.

"There that will keep you busy." She said dusting off her hands.

"This is you're paperwork?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I volunteered you to do all the other captains paperwork so they could have a day off." She said smirking.

"Well then I better get this thing done so we can go bathing huh."

She gave him a confused look. Jin got up from his bed and grabbed a pen then stomped on the ground hard as the papers fly in the air as in a flash he flash step he finishing the paperwork as the paper fell in a neat pile as he was done in seconds. Soi Fong mouth dropped as Jin started to play with the pen.

"Well let's go bathing." As he grabbed her hand then started to pull her outside.

"Where are you taking me," She asked.

"To a private hot spring in town," he said still pulling her.

_Hot spring…_

Jin and Soi Fong got to the hot spring they got in a room where an old woman and old man was waiting there with towels.

"Wait I don't have a bathing suit." Soi Fong said trying to make up an excuse.

"Don't worry I have a pair for you." The old woman said while pushing Soi Fong to a room.

Few minutes later Jin was in the hot springs wearing black shorts with a wooden bucket next to him with towels and soap in it. Soi Fong came out with a white towel wrapped around her.

Jin gave her an 'are you serious look.' "You didn't say anything about a towel." She said smirking. She was surprised at he suddenly got up and walked up to her. What surprised her most was that he embraced her as her head rested on his shoulder. She started to feel hot from the feeling on their skin touching.

"W-what a-are you d-doing," she stuttered Jin smirked then pulled away taking her towel with him as she let out a yelp and tried to cover herself. She was wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit with flowers for designs.

"Nice" Jin said smiling and examining her, which caused her to blush.

"Stop looking pervert, give back my towel!" She said trying to grab the towel but Jin threw it somewhere away from her. She was about to go and get it but Jin grabbed her around her waist and made her sit down. She looked at him confuse then poured water on her. She was about to yell at him but he put soap in his hand then started to massage her scalp.

"Sorry about pouring water on you without warning I figure it be then only way you'll listen." He said as he continued scrubbing her. She couldn't think of anything to say. She looked like a little child trying to get away from taking a bath.

Silence came as Jin continuing scrubbing he was hopping that she would open up to him a little more but it seemed that it wasn't going to happen until…

"Thank you," she abruptly said, which caught Jin off guard. "Can I ask why are you being so nice to me though?"

Jin poured water on her again as she turned around glaring at him to see him grinning.

"Simple I like you" He said as he grin turned into a smile. She blushed and turned back around. Suddenly their phones rang; Soi Fong got up and got it after a few seconds she closed it and hurried to get her stuff as Jin followed her.

"What wrong?" Jin asked getting his clothes.

"Soul society told me that the group of hollows just appeared down town Ichigo, Rukia and Renji is holding them off."

"So we're back up?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Which means we go back after we done," Jin said as she nodded and they sped off.

_Downtown…_

Ichigo, Rukia and Reji was breathing hard as there sword were in its normal form. As hollows was starting to surround them. As the leader of the hollows stepped out, it had white armor with red marking with a wolf's mask.

"How does it feel to be a loser," the hollow said in an unearthly voice.

"What are you talking about the fight not over yet," Renji said.

"Oh it over alright the fun it about to end," The hollow said as he lifted his claw striking down as it was blocked by Jin as Soi Fong was behind him. The hollow jumped back.

"So you were stalling for time."

"Jin lets bring it to the next level." Soi Fong said as He jumped back landing next to her as they started to charge energy but nothing happen.

"What the," Jin said confused, as the hollow started to laugh.

"I put a barrier around here that stops all spirit energy."

"It doesn't matter." Soi Fong said getting in her battle outfit as Jin got ready.

The hollow took the advantage as rush at Soi Fong and slashed her. Jin saw what was happening and wrapped his arms around her and tried to move but the hollow was too close and cut Jin face as Jin jumped away and blood streaked down the side on his face.

Soi Fong looked at him shocked as blood kept dripping down his face.

"Have I become that weak that I was careless enough to give the enemy a chance to attack, enough to have someone protect me, am I blinded by emotion that it interfere with me." She thought to herself.

The hollow kept charging at them with quick speed Jin tried to move but his head was hurting too much to move. The hollow opened his claws as he strike downwards at Jin. They all watched with fear in their eyes, as the hollow's attack was just inches away from Jin.

Suddenly a hand grabbed it's wrist in a death grip formation. As Jin's eyes widen at the person, all he could say was.

"You…"

* * *

**I know short. Do I at least get a welcome back review? lol**


	5. father to son, and the man name grimmjow

_**I know what you're thinking and I apologize for not updating sooner enojoy**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Father to son and the man name Grimmjow

They all watched with fear in their eyes, as the hollow's attack was inches away from Jin.

Suddenly a hand grabbed it's wrist in a death grip formation. As Jin's eyes widen at the person, all he could say was.

"You…"

The man was no other then Kazuya Mishima, otherwise known as Jin's father. **(A/n: I'm using to young Kazuya and I customized him a little.)**

He had a spiky swoop hair with an x like scar on the right side of his cheek; he wore a white jacket similar to Azien that was open and an x symbol on the back, with black tank top, white baggy combat pants, armored feet guard, and white fingerless gloves.

The hollow quickly jumped back and looked at Jin and Kazuya seeing they looked a lot alike.

"When did you learn to use you're spirit energy." Kazuya asked Jin as his back was towards him.

"You knew didn't you, that I had this power didn't you, why didn't you tell me." Jin yelled at him.

"I never meant for you to be in danger."

Jin scoffed. "Since when did you care, you have the same powers too don't you, you never gave a shit about me, you never gave a shit about my mother you're just a no good son of a-."

"I'm sorry," Kazuya said, as Jin was shocked. "I'm sorry that I failed as a father, sorry that I wasn't there for you and you're mother, sorry that you had to suffering from the curse, you were born with because of my selfishness. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it, I wanted to be a better father than my father but in the end I was just like him." Kazuya said as he grabbed his left collar with his right hand and took off his jacket revealing the black tank top as he held the jacket in his left hand as the wind blew, "but it all changes now."

"What no weapon and no spirit energy don't make me laugh." The hollow said. Suddenly the barrier became visible, as started to pulse. "What going on" the hollow said.

The barriers shattered as a massive amount of spirit pressure came down making all on them go to the ground unable to move a muscle. So strong that all the hollows started to die, expect the leader who was on the ground looking at Kazuya. Who stood there like nothing was happening. The hollow started to see a black dragon with red eyes smirking; it had two horns on its nose, four small one in the midsection of its head and three long one on the top of its head, as spikes were all on it back.

The hollow was in fear at the sight of the dragon but little did it know he was the only one who could see it. The hollow turned to Kazuya who was smirking now.

"You see it don't you."

The hollow let out a scream as it was over whelm by the spirit pressure that it died. As it started to calm down and they got up.

"What insane power," Rukia said.

"No kidding he didn't do anything and they died," Renji said.

Kazuya put on his jacket and walked towards Jin, he put a hand on Jin's shoulder. "Take care I'll see you around and if you see you're mother tell her I'm sorry." He put his hands in his pockets as Jin watched him. He walked a few steps then disappeared in a flashed.

Jin walked over to Soi Fong who was still on the ground, bended down a little and extended his hand to her.

She slapped his hand away as she got up, Jin looked at her confuse as she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me, if you never came in my life I wouldn't be this weak." She yelled.

Jin stood there look shock at her outburst. She realizing what happened covering her mouth. Afraid to look up she ran away back to soul society as fast as she could. Jin stood there for a while then slowly walking back to the gate towards soul society.

_A week later..._

Jin and Soi Fong haven't been the same as all the captains notices they seemed to be avoiding each other. The general called all of them to the meeting room was they were all there except Soi Fong as she arrived after a few moments, as she had to stand near Jin weather she liked it or not since his was the division next to hers.

"The world of the living is being under attacked by Azien's group of Hallows I need a few of you to help Ichigo's group, so I going to be picking who goes."

Soi started to get nerves hoping she wouldn't be stuck with Jin again.

"I want all divisions to go except division two." As everyone was shocked, "I know this may be a shock to you all but the numbers of hollows down there are countless and they could use all the help they can get.

Everyone nodded as they rushed to get to the world of the living.

After they left Soi Fong went back to her office to relax. She had no paperwork thanks to Jin. She sat on her chair with her feet was on her desk.

"Its better off way for the both of us," She thought to herself.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when the alarm went off.

"An intruder has appeared on Sokkyou hill." The speaker said.

She quickly grabbed her sword as she rushed to the hill. She flash stepped to the hill seeing nothing and nobody.

"So where is everyone?"

Her eyes jumped opened, turning around as she jumped back.

"I guess the plan is working out pretty good."

Soi Fong was surprise at the person who stood before her he had blue jet back hair with some bangs coming down, a scar across his chest, a white jacket, a death god pants and a whole in his stomach.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Soi Fong said as she got ready, taking off her coat.

"I'm number six Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"So you're working for Azien then." She said as his smirk on his face turn into a frown, "either way you're not welcome here," as energy surrounded her, pulling out her sword. "Jinteki Shakusetu."

As her sword turn into a single claw on her middle finger, the man smirked pulling out his sword from his waist.

He disappeared in front of her coming down with a slash; she blocked it then following up with a high knee to his face. He stumbled back a little, as she ran at him but he grabbed her face charging a red beam. She quickly stabbed him in the wrist making him let go.

"Smart." He said as a butterfly tattoo appeared on his wrist.

He slashed at her head but she ducked then spun around lashing him in the face with her hair then followed up with roundhouse kick. He grabbed her leg as she kicked him with her other leg, he grabbed that too. She leaned back using all her strength and tossed him.

"You're starting to get annoying." He said landing, he place his hand on his sword. "Grind Pantera."

His hair grew out as white armor came out. He appeared in front of her, and went for a stab to the head, she barely dodge it due to his speed. She tried to slash him in the head but he disappeared again.

She blocked his attack to the head as they both disappeared clashing with each other in a high speed pace. They appeared back to the ground as they charged at each other, clashing again; he grabbed her head again with his free hand as she grabbed it away to see him smirk. He delivered a kick to her stomach, sending her flying back as she recovered and looked up to see him doing his strongest move.

"You're finished, desgarron." He said as he clawed at her sending five blue claw steaks at her.

She tried to block it but she was soon brought to her knees from the kick, as the attack still came towards her. She stood there in shock, as she closed her eyes waiting for the blow but it never came when she opened her eyes she was surprise to see Jin trying to block the attack with his sword but was being pushed back.

Jin's sword started to crack in minutes it broke as the attack stabbed him in the shoulder sending him back. As she tried to catch him but they were sent tumbling back, Grimmjow was about to attack again but someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to go back." The green-eyed man said as Grimmjow scoff and left.

Soi Fong got up as she looked for Jin, She quickly found him as she checked his shoulder. She took one of his arms and slung it over her neck as she flashed stepped back to her division.

After a few hours Jin finally came to as he opened his eyes to see Soi Fong sitting on her table looking at him.

"Hey you okay?" She said as he nodded. "Good." She punched him in the arm. "That was reckless you could have killed yourself."

"Ouch sorry if tried to save you jeez." He said sitting up and rubbing his arm.

"What are you doing back here anyways?" She asked him.

"The general sense something wasn't right so he sent me back."

She nodded as she watched soon he met her gazes that cause her to blush a bit. "I miss you." He said softly.

"W-what?" She said blushing harder.

He grabbed her coat as he pulled her on his lap and crashed his lips with hers.

* * *

_**There you go.  
**_


End file.
